


His favorite

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Injuries, Dogs are the best, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Chilton himself doesn’t know why, when the police told him that Will and Hannibal had disappeared, his first question was, “What about the dogs?”





	His favorite

**Author's Note:**

> According to the S2 commentaries, Will's dogs were supposed to bark at Chilton when he showed up covered in blood, but 'they decided they loved him' :D

Chilton himself doesn’t know why, when the police told him that Will and Hannibal had disappeared, his first question was, “What about the dogs?”

Maybe it was because the last time that he had expected Hannibal to kill him he had found himself in front of seven lapping tongues and wagging tails. That day Will had betrayed him, but not his dogs. His dogs had loved him.

Anyway, he had asked, so Molly is in front of him with a small carrier.

“Winston was his favorite,” she says, not meeting his eyes. His favorite, meaning that if Will is alive, he may try to get it. Well, it’s not like there is much of Chilton left to murder.

Molly never looks at him directly and takes care not to touch his ruined skin when she gives him the leash and the bowl.

Then she’s gone, and Chilton painfully kneels to open the carrier. As he fidgets with the lock, trying to get a grip on the metal with the remnants of his hands, Winston laps at his fingers between the bars.

The door opens.

Winston walks out, sniffing and wagging his tail in greeting, and noses at Chilton legs before licking him again, this time on Chilton’s right knee. He looks up at Chilton, waiting for instructions.

Chilton doesn’t have lips anymore, but he smiles. He cards his fingers through Winston’s fur, and the dog comes closer, rubbing against his ankles without a second thought.

Chilton pets him again, careful not to hurt the dog or himself, then croaks, as a silent sob wrecks him, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
